


The Compass

by FlowersandKnives



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I overuse commas and that’s FINE, I’m a bit late but that’s okay, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Tubbo is mentioned, no beta I’m dying like Friend, this is short, tommy is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandKnives/pseuds/FlowersandKnives
Summary: Some desperate and small part of him held on to the hope that one day Tubbo would appear from the nether portal and save him from this nightmare. Tommy had made it easy, building a path through the nether so people could visits him. And yet Dream was the only who came.He wondered hazily, if that made Dream a better friend than Tubbo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Compass

Tommy shivered beneath the covers of his bed, the fire from the furnace did little against the nights freezing temperature. He was so cold, his body and heart felt icy. 

Beneath the pillow his hand finds the compass. He remembers how happy he was when Ghostbur gave it to him, how happy he was when he looked out across the sea and the compass pointed straight ahead. 

Now all he felt was pain, the same pain he’d felt the night he was exiled. Then, it was the pain of betrayal and now of loneliness. Weeks of being alone out here.

People had visited at first, and he even had Ghostbur. But eventually the visits stopped and Ghostbur practically vanished. The only person Tommy talked to was Dream, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Dream was the one who’d pushed him into exile, but he’d also been his only friend. Sure he’d taken his stuff everytime he came, but he also helped him build a bridge in the nether. 

Tommy stared at the compass, running his fingers across the glass. Once it had pointed home but now he wasn’t so sure. Was L’Manberg his home anymore when he’d be killed if he even set foot there?

This was why he hated being alone. When he was alone all he had were his thoughts, and often it ended in him staring longingly at the nether portal. He was cold and the nether was filled with fire and lava. 

He laid there until the rain stopped and the sun began to rise. He’d stopped sleeping after the fourth night of waking up under water. With slow movements Tommy sat himself up. He was hungry, wet, and cold. 

Hope would come though.

Dream would come, he’d be forced to watch his stuff burn but the fire was warm. He’d give him food. He’d help him. 

Tommy felt a moment of shame replace the cold. Thinking of how he’d gone from being Tubbo’s right hand man to staying in the middle of nowhere, with no one but his enemy. Former enemy? 

Tommy wasn’t sure. 

Standing beneath the sun slowly warmed his body, but he still felt cold. Opening his ender chest the boy retrieved some of his iron. Even if it was pointless, it was always nice. Made him feel... in control, even if he wasn’t. 

Now with full iron armour, his once blue eyes turned towards the nether portal. And he waited.

And waited.

It was midday when he saw a flash of green emerging. It was Dream, as always.

—————————

Tommy has grown used to feeling the rumble of TnT beneath his feet. At first he’d protested and yelled as he always did, now he just basked in the warmth of the fire burning all his work. 

He looked back up at Dream, porcelain mask facing him. “So what are we doing today Tommy?” His voice held a smile.

The blond boy perked up a little, that’s right while Dream was here he could do things! He pointed up towards the half finished wooden tower. “Could you help me with this?” His voice was soft and raspy, and Dream wordlessly handed him a canteen of water that he graciously accepted. 

“Yeah, sure! I’ve got like two stacks of wood already.” The man set off with sure step after handing him a stack. Tommy followed and together they worked in the tower until the sun began to set. 

They had joked and talked, and Tommy didn’t feel as lonely when Dream was there. It was when Dream disappeared back into the portal that he began to feel cold again. 

He wasn’t hungry anymore. Dream had brought steak and they’d enjoyed a small meal together on the top of the tower. It was mostly a one sided meal though. Dream never removed his mask so it was a bit hard to think he ate, but Tommy had learned not to question the man. 

Not that there was any reason to question him. 

He watched as the last of green disappeared from his vision and Tommy barely restrained himself from chasing after him. He hated being alone more than he hated Dream. 

Tommy dragged his feet back to tnrent and started up the fire in his furnace to chase away the cold. He sat in front of it, his back against his bed. 

He was already cold, even though the night chill had yet to settle. The compass in his hand was cold as well, and Tommy found himself lost in his thoughts once again.

Tubbo had been the one to exile him, even when they’d come up with a plan and he’d simply ignored them. He knew the other destroyed his compass and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to get rid of his own.

Some desperate and small part of him held on to the hope that one day Tubbo would appear from the nether portal and save him from this nightmare. Tommy had made it easy, building a path through the nether so people could visits him. And yet Dream was the only who came.

He wondered hazily, if that made Dream a better friend than Tubbo. 

Friends were supposed to be there for each other when they need it most, and yet Tubbo was no where to be found. But Dream came everyday, he laughed with him and made his day just a bit brighter. 

The boy glared down at the compass, hand shaking angrily. With a resolve he hadn’t had since forever ago, Tommy marched towards the purple glow of the nether portal.

————————————

Heat blasted his face, causing him to momentarily falter as he glanced around. He shook his head and continued on to the bridge. 

He stopped when his toes hung dangerously over the edge, the heat of the lava making his eyes tear. He briefly thought of letting himself fall into the lava but settled for winding his arm back. 

The anger he’d felt at the beginning of the exile came bubbling back and he sent the compass hurtling towards the lava. The moment he realized what he’d done Tommy fell to his knees.

Leaning dangerously over the edge he felt as if he’d committed the greatest sin he could. How could he so easily throw away the last thing he had? Why?!

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why 

Tommy jumped as he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him back from the edge. He looked up at the smiling mask and without thinking threw himself at the other. 

The boy sobbed violently into the mans chest and couldn’t find it in himself to care that it was Dreams fault this was happening. 

“Tommy? Tommy what happened?” A quiet voice in his mind screamed that the concerned tone was fake but Tommy just cried harder.

“I threw it away, Dream!” He barely managed to sound coherent through his choked sobs. The other said nothing, simply let the child cry against him. 

They sat like that for a long while before Dream lightly shook the other. “Let’s get you back home, yeah?” Tommy nodded, letting the masked man hoist him and carry him over the bridge. He felt like a child, which he was, but he felt helpless. 

The boy was too busy crying to notice Dream’s short pause in front of the portal. And beneath the mask the man smiled, for another pawn was added to his collection.


End file.
